Heartbreakers
by Midnight Blue Rose
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura has came back...for revenge on Li Syaoran. With her new body and new confidence, can she succeed in getting the revenge she, very much, deserves?
1. She'll Always Remember

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. If I did, I would not be sitting here writing this kind of stuff, instead I would be shopping all the time or something.

* * *

**Chapter 1: History**

Kinomoto Sakura looked at the school in front of her blankly. She has came back…for revenge.

* * *

"_Come on, Syaoran." said Eriol, a friend and cousin of Syaoran's. "It's just a bet. It'll be fun, so come on, do it!"_

"_But...but…" muttered Syaoran. "I don't want to…"_

"_You don't want to, or you can't?"_

"_Don't want to."_

"_You can't."_

"_Don't want to."_

"_You can't."_

"_Don't want to."_

"_You can't."_

"_Don't want to."_

"_You can't."_

"_Don't want to."_

"_You can't."_

"_Fine…I'll do it."_

"_Good, now get going."_

_LI Syaoran walked over to the fattest girl in school. Kinomoto Sakura had short auburn hair, which crowded around her face, and small emerald green eyes, which you could barely see under all the fat on her face. She was chubby and short. She was a loner and did things alone all the time._

"_Kinomoto-san, would you like to go out with me?" asked Syaoran uncertainly._

_Sakura gasped, having the most popular boy in school asking you out, especially when you were fat and ugly, was a shock. She stared into Syaoran's amber eyes and took in his always-messy chocolate coloured hair. 'Mmmm…chocolate…yum!'_

"_Okay." replied Sakura immediately, since it was not everyday that your long-time crush would ask you out._

* * *

Sakura would always laugh at her stupid self whenever she thought about how she acted before. She wasn't so ugly and fat now…in fact after she removed all the fat with training and exercising, she was described as beautiful.

She had completely changed now. Her soft silky curly auburn hair was level with her thin waist. Her eyes were, now, not just visible but huge and sparkling. Anyone who saw her would be attracted to her deep emerald-green eyes. She obtained a gorgeous body, which had all the curves in the right place.

In conclusion, she was strikingly good-looking eighteen year old girl. Everything a girl would want…hot looks, curvaceous body, clever mind…except the thing she wanted the most was not yet hers…REVENGE.

* * *

"_Syao-kun, are you sure about this? Cause I think this is kind of wrong." questioned Sakura, breaking off from their kiss. They were in Syaoran's apartment where he lived alone. She was oblivious to Syaoran's cringing as she said her nickname for him._

"_Quite sure…Sakura-chan." answered Syaoran, continuing with their kissing and reaching for private parts of Sakura's body._

_That night, he took something very important to every girl from Sakura. Her innocence._

* * *

How Sakura loathed Syaoran for lying to her and taking that important thing from her. Even after he taken it, he continued to lie and take advantage of her and her body.

How much Sakura loathed Syaoran for the most horrible day of her life.

* * *

"_Hey, Kinomoto. I don't want to see you ever again, okay? Everything I did with you was only a bet. Thanks for helping me win 10000 yen. Here you can take 1000 yen for your part in it." Syaoran told Sakura coldly, they were supposed to be on a date._

"_But...but…I thought you loved me." stuttered Sakura, close to tears._

"_No…what a disgusting thought…love you. The only thing keeping me from puking in your presence is your green eyes since green is my favourite colour. I would never have done it if it wasn't a bet." Syaoran turned and quickly walked away._

* * *

Sakura will always remember the day when she was heartbroken. She had phoned her father in Japan, being a Professor of archaeology at Towa University. She asked to come to him because she didn't want to stay in China anymore.

Her father had only left her here because she wanted to stay at her school. He had taken Touya, Sakura's brother, with him as well, even though Touya wanted to stay with Sakura. Though, Touya wanted to go back to Japan after a few years in China. Sakura didn't want to be a burden.

She will always remember her father and brother's shock when they found out her secret. Even she was surprised and nearly fainted, after hearing the doctor announce that she was pregnant.

She will always remember her brother's threat to kill whoever was the father of the child and the boy who broke Sakura's heart. Touya would also blame himself for not staying in Japan.

She will always remember how her father cared for her in everyway, not at all blaming her for being pregnant to some boy, who in turn also broke her heart. Also her brother stood up for her when she was bullied in her new school.

She will always remember how painful it was to give birth. She now had a one year old boy, called Shinakio. His name meaning faithful and bright, just like his personality. Although one year old, he has been a wonderful child to have. Obedient, cheerful and very smart and talented.

Oh. How she would love to see the look on Syaoran's face if he were to see Shinakio. Shinakio was a close copy of him, messy untamed chocolate brown hair with streaks of auburn, also with hazel eyes, emerald-green surround by amber. An amazing eye colour to say the least, a magnificent combination of the two colours.

No, she wouldn't put her son in danger. She loved her son, even if she didn't love the father. She would afford to lose her son in her plans of revenge. She kept him safely tucked away in America where he would be safe from his rich and powerful father.

She would not dump her child even though every time she looked at Shinakio, her heart would ache and tears would brim her eyes. Even though Shinakio couldn't talk, he would cheer Sakura right back up with his happy little cute face.

She will always remember how hard it was for her to lose all this weight and do all this training and achieve this kind of body. And all of this was in a year. Not to mention that she just gave birth.

Her revenge plan is a year long. However, she would go back to Japan every chance she has got to not miss out on her son. She would have to phone her son every night, even though Shinakio can't talk very well yet.

* * *

'_I swear I will have revenge on Li.' thought Sakura, a few months ago._

"_Eh…otou-san…can I go back to China to study for a school exchange?" asked Sakura._

"_Why would you want to do that? To tell the father of Shinakio about his child? Or what?" replied Fujitaka, concern filling his eyes._

"_Uh…nope…I just miss Hong Kong, that's all." lied Sakura._

"_Fine, you can go but what about Shinakio?"_

"_He stays here with you…where he'll be safe…I will come back at every possible chance I can."_

"_Okay, but how long?"_

"_For maybe a year or something, unless something happens. Or until my revenge was completed earlier." Sakura whispered the last part so her father couldn't hear._

"_Okay, tell your brother and phone the school for applying for the trip."_

"_Not a problem…you don't have to worry about me, Tomoyo-chan is coming with me!"_

"_Oh, that's a relief…you have to remember to take care of each other._

* * *

Of course, Sakura's best friend is coming with her to Hong Kong. Daidouji Tomoyo was the kindest person Sakura has ever met. Tomoyo was Sakura' friend since she arrived from Hong Kong. She was the one who had gone through all the hardship with Sakura, not matter what happened.

Tomoyo was beautiful to begin with. With mid-back deep pale purplish-blue wavy hair and purple amethyst eyes, she was also very popular, like Sakura, at their school in Tomeda, Japan.

Sakura will always remember that Tomoyo was the one who taught her things about fashion and girly stuff. Tomoyo was the only one in school who helped Sakura to get the body she has now.

She will always remember that Tomoyo is her forever best friend. Tomoyo helped her through tough situation and been with her through thick and thin. Tomoyo was there even when she was screaming about her discomfort and Tomoyo calmed her down.

Right now, Tomoyo is in their rented apartment fixing their things and checking out their place. She has happily let Sakura to walk around and explore her old neighbourhood.

Tomorrow is the first day of school; they were going back to Sakura's school.

Tomorrow is also the day that the plan for revenge will begin…

* * *

A.N. I am having a lot of random ideas recently…and not updating the old ones…very, very sorry to these waiting for my other stories.


	2. Start of School

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. If I did, I would not be sitting here writing this kind of stuff, instead I would be shopping all the time or something.

"…" is spoken in Japanese.

& "…"is spoken in Chinese.

Lastly, '…'is someone's thought.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting Again**

A huge usual "HOOOOOOE!" was heard in the morning of the first day of school. In Sakura and Tomoyo's apartment, all Tomoyo could do was cover her ears, trying to block out the loud noise.

Sakura hurriedly bounced out of bed and rushed around her room, getting her uniform and brushing her long silky but tangled hair.

Tomoyo sighed and told Sakura. "Sakura-chan…I knew you were going to be like this…and I wanted your revenge to be successful…and for you to look pretty and have enough time to make yourself look irresistible…so I turned your clock earlier an hour. The point is you can calm down now."

Sakura gaped at her friend. After recovering from shock then a few moments of arguing in her head (about whether to be mad at Tomoyo or not), she hugged Tomoyo and thanked her for caring so much about her plans and all.

'I mean, I cannot blame her for doing something as…thoughtful as this. And this is all for me.' decided Sakura in her mind.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. I just really wanted to dress you up for the first day of school. I bet if you dress up beautifully, no one will recognise you." announced Tomoyo, with stars in her eyes.

"Even if I didn't dress up," sweat-dropped Sakura. "I wouldn't dream of anyone comparing me with the fat girl I was two years ago. Maybe until I mention my name…You did a great job changing me into what I am now. For that I will be thanking you endlessly, Tomoyo-chan."

"Oh, you did a great job changing yourself, I only helped…Besides, is it this you don't like me dressing you up?" Tomoyo asked Sakura with a pair of big wet puppy dog's eyes and a huge frown. Overall it was an overdramatic expression.

Sakura sweat-dropped once again. "Okay, okay, Tomoyo-chan, I like it…you can dress me up today."

"YEH thanks Sakura-chan, I will make you more kawaii than you have ever been…even though, you were very kawaii to begin with."

"Tomoyo-chan…you say that every time…and thanks."

"Whatever…never mind. Let's get started!"

* * *

An hour later, Sakura was released from the seat which she was nearly strapped to, because she 'moved around' too much while Tomoyo did the beautifying.

Sakura's long waist-length hair was also done up. The hair near her head was braid, firmly onto her head, into two. (A.N. for a picture, go to ?page65 add .com after dmzj the girl on the centre…from Chinese version of the manga 'Time Stranger Kyoko' if you wish to know.)

When the braids reached the bottom of her head, it stops and the rest of the lengthy curly hair is ties into two with two strips of long pearly pink ribbons. The ends of her hair are extra curled and are styled into ringlets.

Her hairstyle was very simple, yet every bit as elegant as anything else. It matches her makeup well. Her makeup is also very simple, just adding to her natural beauty. Pale pink eye shadow and a very light blush, along with sparkly pink lip gloss, did a good job on making Sakura shine.

Their school uniform was a crisp white short-sleeved shirt, a grey vest (A.N. kind of like the kind that bartenders wear.) and a grey skirt. Seeing this kind of plain uniform, of course, sends Tomoyo into a rage. In that rage, she sewed some baby pink cherry blossoms on the shirt collar, on the vest where the pockets are supposed to be, and near the hem of the skirt.

Undoubtedly, Tomoyo sewed lavenders on her own uniform, exactly the places where Sakura's uniform had cherry blossoms. Not to mention, she changed both of their a-line skirt's length to about three inches above their knees, to show off their slender legs.

Tomoyo allowed the complaining Sakura to put her own hair up into a charming French twist with a lilac tulip clip. Also Sakura put some pale purple eye shadow and some lip gloss, same one as her own, on Tomoyo.

On their feet were knee-length white socks and grey Mary Jane shoes. They had a bit of heels, about an inch. Sakura's had, undoubtedly, pale milky pink cherry blossoms embroidered on the top of the shoes. Meanwhile Tomoyo's had pale milky purple lavenders.

* * *

After fixing themselves a breakfast of pancakes, Sakura and Tomoyo headed out. Sakura had put on her rollerblades and was skating around in front of Tomoyo, who was walking slowly, recording Sakura with her flowing hair that followed behind her in the air.

Sakura closed her eyes and skated around. She did some complicated maneuvers and a few spins and turns. As she finished her last turn with her eyes still closed, as expected, she bumped into someone.

Sakura fell backwards as she was on rollerblades and the other person was a boy. As his natural response, the boy reached out and caught Sakura on the arm, preventing her from falling on the ground. Sakura then stepped away from him, as her eyes widen in recognition.

Tomoyo, seeing her friend's nearly fall, rushed forward and observed Sakura for any injuries.

"Sakura-chan," lectured Tomoyo worriedly. "You should have known to not skate with your eyes closed."

The boy chuckled and got Tomoyo's attention. Noticing the boy, Tomoyo blushed a shade of light pink.

The boy was wearing their school's uniform. Boy's style, of course, though. However, the only difference in the uniform itself was he was wearing grey shorts instead of a skirt. He also wore some black man's business shoes.

"Good morning, ladies," the boy introduced himself. "My name is Li Syaoran."

At this, Sakura burst out laughing as 'Syaoran' and Tomoyo looked at her weirdly. "I know who you are, Hiiragizawa Eriol. You're not Li Syaoran." (A.N. You thought I was typical, didn't you? Muahaha…I hate being TOO unoriginal. So there!)

Eriol laughed sheepishly and scratched his head, which was covered with azure hair. "I thought I could trick you girls…didn't think I was so famous to be known by some new girls."

"Actually we're exchange students from Tomoeda Japan." explained Tomoyo, ready to burst into laughter, for the poor boy's prank was destroyed by the normally dense Sakura. Even if Sakura had met them before.

At the word 'Japan', Eriol's expression changed from happy to something familiar to regret. Yes, Eriol regretted telling Syaoran to do a bet on the fattest girl in school. It had caused to the unfortunate girl to escape to Japan. Eriol knows that Syaoran felt very sorry to the girl as well, although he never showed it. But Eriol knew, he wasn't Syaoran's best friend and cousin for nothing, that Syaoran was sorry deep in his heart. If they had the power to change it, he would not have joke about such a silly bet.

Inwardly, Sakura smiled at Eriol. She did not know about the bet, even after Syaoran won it. Furthermore, Eriol's midnight blue eyes shows sincerity and regret. She thought that he was regreting what his cousin had done.

Snapping out of his trance, Eriol asked. "So…I don't know your names."

"Ah, yes, of course, my name is Daidouji Tomoyo. And this is…" Tomoyo glanced at Sakura, who smiled and nodded, motioning she will take over.

"And I am Kinomoto Sakura, Hiiragizawa-kun. Remember, the fat girl who went to Japan? Well, I am back."

Eriol gasped in shock. Recovering from his shock, he bowed deeply and said. "Kinomoto-san…I am truly sorry about what Syaoran did to you last time you were at our school."

Sakura giggled, quite happily. "It's okay, Hiiragizawa-kun. I don't really blame him…I mean I was really fat back then." she added sadly.

"Call me Eriol, the both of you. But don't worry, you are very pretty now. So are you, Daidouji-san."

"Oh, thank you, Eriol-kun. You can call me Tomoyo too." Tomoyo blushed.

"Yup, and me Sakura." added Sakura cheerfully.

"Thank you, Tomoyo-chan and Sakura-chan…I am honoured…May I walk you to school?"

"Sure" the both of the girls replied.

Sakura skated in front of the talking couple, once again. With Sakura in front of them, Eriol started explaining that he was walking to school because his car broke down yesterday.

* * *

In a few minutes, they arrived at the school. Eriol bid them farewell as the girls need to go to the office. Eriol immediately went to search out Syaoran and tell him the news.

Upon finding Syaoran, he shooed away the girl he was holding and sweet talking to and turned to him with a serious expression.

"Syaoran, we need to talk."

"Gee, what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong, you're asking ME what's wrong? Kinomoto Sakura came back."

Syaoran paled quite visibly. "You mean that fat ugly nerdy girl?"

"Yes…at the same time no, she turned beautiful. Also have an equally beautiful friend." Eriol whispered the last part.

"What does she want?"

"I don't know, but she forgave me for making you do that bet."

"So? Is she back for revenge?"

"Doesn't seem like it."

"Well then we'll wait and see."

"Oh and you have got to apologise or else you won't live without this heavy burden, my dearest cute little cousin."

"Shut up you moron, don't call me that." Syaoran ended the conversation whilst thinking. 'But I might as well as say sorry. It has been on my heart for a while.' A loud 'ding dong' sound was heard from the school.

"Okay little cousin, let's go to class."

Syaoran ignored his shortened nickname and walked to his homeroom class, wondering if Sakura will be in the same class. He walked to his seat at the back of the class swiftly and sat down.

* * *

A minute later, the teacher comes in and asked the class to behave, which is to sit down and be quiet.

"So," announced the teacher. "It appears we have two exchange students…actually one we already know…Kinomoto Sakura."

The class gasped and all of them imagined the fat ugly girl in their minds. Some people snickered and some giggled at their old toy to bully and mess with came back for more bullying.

The two girls stepped into the classroom; the students looked at them confusedly but in awe. The boys were checking them out while the two girls noticed their stares and pouted.

"So introduce yourself and name your hobbies, please."

"Good morning, my name is Daidouji Tomoyo. My hobbies are making and designing clothes. OH and don't forget dressing Sakura-chan up!"

'Sakura? How the hell would want to dress her up? Where is she anyways?' the whole class thought as they waited for the other to say something.

"Good morning, my name is Kinomoto Sakura as you all know! My most recent hobbies are cheerleading and gymnastics."

"Sakura!?" yelled some of the female students in the class as the male students were in a daze over hearing the two girls sweet voice. After the yell from the girls, they snapped back to reality as they also shouted. "What the hell? Sakura!?"

"Yes." Sakura smiled enthusiastically. "I'm back."

"Oh wow." the class echoed each other.

"Now that we are through with this surprise." the teacher mentioned, rolling her eyes at the typical reaction. "Can you two please sit in the last two empty seats?"

The two girls nodded at the teacher then proceeded to their new seats.

Meanwhile Syaoran was checking out Sakura's transformation. He looked at her now tiny waist, her well-proportioned breast, her firm bottom (A.N. OMG I feel so embarrassed and incredibly giggly while writing this part about Sakura's new body...heheh), her small feet and her slender arms. Lastly, he moved his eyes around her face, taking in her now humongous emerald-green eyes, perfect pink lips and her tall nose set on her delicate-looking face. He barely noticed her silky soft now waist-length auburn, brown with a slight reddish hue, curly hair, tied up into two.

Overall, he could not believe he once had broken this girl's heart after taking advantage of her…well…he can…but not the changes in this once ugly and chubby girl. He wanted her back and he will be willing to do whatever it takes.

* * *

A.N. Sorry I took so long in writing this short chapter. I have been reading and REREADING Marie-Claire's 'The Alliance of Magic". It is such a good HPCSS crossover that I kept reading it. I certainly hope she updates soon cause I have been dying to read what happens next. If you reader ever get the chance, try reading her fanfic!

I have changed the Japanese speech to be started and ended with "..." instead of ... because of vintageumbrella's comment. I hope you would like this better!


	3. Revenge Successful

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. And I should go and sulk in that dark corner there over this fact.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Revenge Successful**

"Listen, Kinomoto-san." Syaoran said to Sakura at the lunch break. "Can I please talk to you for a second?"

Sakura nodded while smiling kindly at Syaoran. Syaoran involuntarily blushed and motioned for her to move outside of the classroom. Just before leaving the classroom, Syaoran waved a hand back at Eriol, who grinned happily.

"What's with that silly grin on your face?" Tomoyo asked Eriol, jokingly.

Just as Eriol was about to reply with a witty response of his own, a girl screamed at the top of her lungs, "What's she doing with my Syaoran?"

Eriol and Tomoyo looked towards to the door, where a pretty blonde girl with icy blue eyes stood, glaring at anyone daring to not answer her question.

"She's just talking with him." Eriol spoke calmly to the girl.

"Who's this?" Tomoyo whispered to Eriol while nudging him in the stomach.

The girl, having heard the question, braggingly snuck her nose in the air and told Tomoyo, "Listen closely and listen well, my name is Claire Linton, the richest and most popular girl in this school. You don't even fit to shine my shoe for me."

"The typical slut who tries to get close to the cool handsomest guy in the school but gets totally rejected." Eriol murmured into Tomoyo's ear. Tomoyo blushed at their proximity and yet giggled at his choice of words.

'He made this sound like a stereotypical love story, where the girl arrives at the school and gets the boy's attention. Then they start going out.' She squealed happily at this thought. 'After that, a girl who likes the boy comes and fights with the main girl over the boy. But, of course, the boy ignores the other girl and loves the main girl forever and ever.' She sighed blissfully. 'I hope Sakura-chan's story will become like that too, even though she is dead bent on revenge.'

* * *

Sakura timidly followed Syaoran out into the school yard. She looked at her feet, looked at the ground covered with grass, looked at her hair, and looked at her skirt, but never once did she look at the boy beside her. 'I can't give up now! I have already came this far, I must not fail.'

Syaoran turned around to face her, once they reached the far end of the yard, under some big beautiful cherry blossom trees. Sakura sighed blissfully and twirled around, looking upwards at the falling petals. (A.N. Ah~ Such a typical scene, hey?) She giggled as a butterfly flew past her and was hit by one of the petals. (A.N. …I don't know what I am thinking right now.) Syaoran smiled at her carefree behaviour.

Sakura suddenly gasped and turned back to Syaoran, blushing because she had nearly forgotten that Syaoran was there with her.

"Sorry," she apologised shyly. "I really like cherry blossoms. They are after all my namesake."

"It's okay." His smile changed into a smirk as he confessed, "I love them too, especially the one right in front of me."

"Hoe?" Sakura exclaimed softly as she looked around herself, finding no cherry blossom in front of Syaoran.

"I meant you, silly." Syaoran laughed whole-heartedly at her and tweaked her nose. She pouted loveably at him, causing him to turn serious. "Listen, I am sorry about what I did before, how about I make it up to you?"

"H…Hoe?" Sakura stuttered.

"I love it when you say that, it's so cute." Sakura's normally tanned face went exceedingly red. "I am saying would you still want to go out with me?"

"Hoe!" Sakura took a deep breath and answered properly but quickly, "Sure, I would love to!"

A boyishly handsome grin became plastered on his equally boyishly handsome face. He then excitedly scooped Sakura up and kissed her right on the lips. Sakura moaned as he deepened the kiss accordingly.

When they parted for air, Syaoran spun in fast circle with a giggling Sakura in his arms. He let her down and his hand was in hers as she pulled him back across the grassy field, running.

* * *

They entered the classroom together, huffing, when suddenly Sakura shouted, "Ha! I made it before you!" She did, of course, have an unusually crimson face straight after that, caused by the people staring questioningly at her.

Immediately, the blushing Sakura landed in Tomoyo's hold and was dragged away to a corner of the room. On the other hand, Eriol took hold of a cheery Syaoran to the other corner of the room.

"So, what happened?" Eriol and Tomoyo asked their respective best friends.

"Well, Syaoran kind of…" Sakura answered dreamily to Tomoyo.

"…asked her out again…" Syaoran replied to Eriol.

"We kissed and…"

"We made up."

"Ok?" They finished off together. Claire, who was listening to the jolly Syaoran, fumed in pure hatred and anger toward the potential-boyfriend-dash-crush-stealer.

She stomped nosily over to where Sakura was talking with Tomoyo. Sakura looked up when Claire appeared at the edge of her desk. Claire glared at her and slapped her, yelling, "How could you just steal Syaoran from me!" (A.N. Typical, typical, but I cannot be bothered!)

Pain caused tears to swell up in Sakura's memorizing emerald eyes. Half the class, mostly boys, started shouting and Syaoran immediately went over to where Claire and Sakura were. He bend down to Sakura and caressed her red cheek, saying "Hey, you alright?"

Sakura nodded awkwardly as Syaoran was still holding onto her cheek. He stood up to Claire and threatened her, "I was never yours, and if you keep hurting my girlfriend, Sakura, you will have to answer to me! Understand?"

Claire huffed indignantly and replied back, "I don't get why you would have her as your girlfriend, she is a 'nobody', and she used to be fat and ugly."

"She isn't a 'nobody' and if you paid attention to half the class, you would realise that they are objecting YOUR actions. Also, the keyword you used was 'used to' but she isn't now. I would deal say she is ten times more beautiful than you now, especially with your unsightly attitudes and manners."

Claire snarled at them and turned away dramatically. Sakura caught Syaoran's eyes and smiled a silent, yet pleasing 'thank you', also mouthing "I love you." to Syaoran. Syaoran smiled and bend down again, then kissed her on her bruised cheek, causing her to blush a lovely, but less bright pink colour.

The class quickly got out their 'oh's and 'ah's and the boys got out their wolf whispers at them. There were a few people cheering…mainly Tomoyo and Eriol. The class only stopped when the teacher came into the class and stared at them enquiringly at the sudden quietness.

* * *

The next year flew by with the occassional lovey-dovey moments and, lets not forget, moments when a green feeling called jealousy came in.

In this time, Sakura and Syaoran became the best couple in the whole school. They went on dates all the time. It was so plain that they loved each other too much to care about other things. Claire could not even be bothered with the ignorant Syaoran anymore, so she left them in peace and went to bother some other boys.

The relationship went well, too well in Sakura's opinion. She knew if he did anymore sweet or nice things, she need not be able to get her revenge. Though, she knew that Syaoran would not care less if she was ugly and fat like before, because they got to know each other a lot this time round.

Sakura almost forgot all about her revenge and problems until one fateful day, right before she needed to go back to Japan. (A.N. OH~ the trouble starts!)

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day; there were no grey clouds in sight, the temperature was just warm, there was a nice calming wind flowing through the busy town of Hong Kong.

Sakura and Syaoran were on another date as usual. However, today, Syaoran was sweating profoundly because he was for some reason nervous about this date. They were at a secluded park with a nice lake in the centre and they were going to have a picnic in front of the lake.

Syaoran grimaced as he felt a small box in his pant pocket poked his bottom and he caught Sakura glancing at him curiously. He gave her a convincing smile and she gave back one of her most innocent, cutest and widest smile.

They have their picnic and during that time, Syaoran had nearly forgotten about the little box in his pocket and had fun spending time with his Sakura.

As they neared the end of their picnic, in the evening, Syaoran felt the urge to do what he planned to do since a long time ago. He took the box out and kneeled down in front of Sakura.

"Would you promise to become Mrs Li, someday soon?" Syaoran proposed sincerely with love swirling in his eyes.

"Oh my god!" Sakura squeaked and launched herself on him. "Of…" Suddenly, a clear melodic tune rung out loudly in their ears, and ruined the mood. Sakura whispered a, "Sorry!" before turning away to go to receive her phone call.

Syaoran tried not to eavesdrop and yet he vaguely heard her say, "Oh, I miss you too, honey…Oh yes, I'll be back soon…Of course I love you more than anyone in the world…oh yes, bye." He felt betrayed and his heart dropped.

Sakura came back and smiled adorably at him. "Who was that?" He interrogated harshly.

"What?" Sakura gasped at his harsh tone. "It was nobody…"

"Who was it?" He asked again in his insensitive tone.

"F…f…family…" Sakura stuttered and nearly burst out in tears.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry…" Syaoran apologised as he eyed her wet eyes. "I'm not jealous though! Anyways, as you were saying?"

"Yes, as I was saying…" she restated, with an unusual glint, kind of sad and angry looking, in her eyes.

Syaoran hesitated and his mind wondered back to the phone conservation he had overheard. Nevertheless, he repeated, "Will you be my wife someday soon? The daughter-in-law for my mother, the next girl to be tortured to my sisters, mother to my child or," He winked slyly. "CHILDREN?"

Sakura giggled nervously and replied again, "As I was saying before, of course I will! I would love to be the mother of your child…" (A.N. Ooooo~ Double meaning! XD) Syaoran slipped the ring from the box onto her middle finger.

Syaoran laughed joyfully, wiping his mind of Sakura's phone conversation. He swept her off her feet and into his arms. Swinging her around like a madman, he kissed her passionately and deeply. She enjoyed the supposedly last moments of happiness and warmth before she began her plans of revenge.

After awhile longer of kissing and spinning around, Syaoran let Sakura down back on her feet. He smiled at her, looking at her face, while suddenly she laughed out loud, though sounding cruel and cold.

"You really believe me?" Sakura asked him, glaring at him.

"What?" Syaoran was, naturally, startled at the abrupt change in her attitude.

"You really thought I would marry you after what you did to me three years ago?"

"What?!?" This time, the word was more bewildered sounding.

"If I weren't pretty and dandy and well-liked, I bet that you wouldn't even glance at me, right? It's all about looks and popularity." She laughed her cruel cold laugh again.

"I would and you know it."

"You wouldn't and you know it. After spending a year gaining your trust and making you more and more in love with me, I can finally get my revenge on you…" She looked upwards to the sky, tears brimmed the edge of her eyes. "You have no idea what pain you put me through these few years. Well, guess what, luckily I got a nice boy to help me out and also Tomoyo-chan was there."

"You've got another boy at your home?"

"Of course I do…wouldn't do much good if I had not a person to stop me from killing myself, huh?"

"K…killing yourself?"

"Yeah, I guess I was that depressed, though not for long." 'Because people said depression was bad for the baby.'

"Not for long…?"

"I met another boy and I still got him now…so I think you should back off, round about now." Sakura pulled off the ring on her finger and threw it at him, smirking evilly.

"Back off?" Syaoran started to seethe at the vengeful girl. "Alright, I'll back off, and you know what I don't even want to see you again."

"OK then, fine with me, I have to go back to Japan soon anyhow…At least I made you heart-broken like I was back then…" Sakura turned around, gathered her things and walked off.

Stiff as a board and as empty-hearted as Sakura was three faithful years ago, Syaoran stood next to the picnic blanket.

* * *

Sakura held back tears as she headed towards the shared dorm room of Tomoyo and her. She packed up all her stuff and wrote a short note for Tomoyo, saying she finished up here and needs to go back to Japan earlier. Also that she was sorry for leaving her behind.

After that, she immediately headed to the airport, booked a ticket on the phone on the way there.

After a short wait, she boarded the flight to Japan.

"Goodbye Hong Kong and goodbye Li Syaoran forever…"

* * *

A.N. THERE! Another chapter done…only one more chapter to go…was only planning on a three-shot...turned out to be a four-shot...but don't worry, no sad endings for my stories! When I am normal…that is…Hope you like the chapter! Thanks for reading!


	4. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: I never owned Card Captor Sakura…never had and never will.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Truth Comes Out**

'Am I supposed to feel this way? All depressed again, even when I got the thing I wanted so badly for so long…' Kinomoto Sakura sighed and kept watch on her son, Shinakio, playing in his playpen. He was already two now. (A.N. He was one before, in the first chapter, just to remind you…XD)

She had only been back for two days and already she missed Hong Kong and, though her mind would not admit it…like her heart did, she missed Syaoran too. Actually her heart knew that the one she missed most was the said boy.

Shinakio was a pleasure to look after as usual. He was extra cheerful since his mother was back from her trip. She only visited about three times that year, each time for about two days merely.

He shoved another of his toys in his mother's face again, begging her to play with him, with cute puppy dog eyes. Sakura giggled and lifted the toddler from his playpen.

They had a good relationship, although Sakura had school and so on. This year, Sakura was going to study modelling in university because she knew her mother was a model and her best friend was one crazy clothes designer.

Sakura laughed out loud when Shinakio's stomach growled. He pouted cutely at her and said, "Mummy, me hunwry."

"I know," Sakura said, half-giggling, and picked him up. "Let's see, what would you like to eat?"

"Pancakes!"

"Ah, yes, your favourite food as well as mine!"

"Yay pancakes!" He kissed his mother gently on her cheek. Sakura resisted the urge to squeal, he was just too adorable for his own good.

* * *

Li Syaoran was a complete mess; he was drunk, dirty and barely conscious. His apartment was also like him, a complete mess.

Hiiragizawa Eriol and Daidouji Tomoyo thought as they stepped into his apartment.

"Syaoran, what on earth happened to you?"

At the sound of human voices, he snapped up from his lying position on his couch. "Can you believe that she lied to me for revenge? After a long three years?"

"I'm sorry, Li-kun. I thought she had abandoned her plans when she started to go out with you genuinely." Tomoyo apologised sincerely.

"I suppose that I deserve as much…I was reckless and weak to peer pressure back then."

"It was mostly my fault though; I challenged you to the bet." Eriol confessed.

"Well, nothing matters now. She's gone now…"

"But you can win her back! I know it! She is in love with you, more than she thought. I bet this is hurting the both of you…and seeing you two so unhappy is hurting us, your best friends too."

"She clearly states she had another man."

"Another…what?!"

"Another man."

"Another…man…but nothing about her ever gets past me! Wait…oh…I see what she means…"

"So she does have another…?"

"Don't worry, you have a huge chance that that guy is not going to affect you in a negative way…I know it!"

Syaoran laughed, making a cold and bitter sounding chuckle. "The other man might not bother me? You have got to be joking."

"Have you ever thought maybe the other man might be family or relatives or something? She could be trying to get you more hurt by implying that she is playing with you and cheating off you."

"Maybe…mostly not."

"Listen, all I know is that she really does love you…she just cannot put down her grudge for you until she hurts you one way or another."

"Loves me…? You should have seen how cold she looked when she rejected me…"

"OH! And you're going to give up her just like that!?! Okay fine! I don't think I would want you to go close to her ever again; you might just as well hurt her yet again!" With that said, Tomoyo stomped her way out of Syaoran's apartment.

"Hey, if you look and feel this bad…isn't it best to try it out another time before you give up. She could be testing you for all you care about." Eriol suggested eagerly.

"I'll think about it." Eriol slipped out of the door, while Syaoran stared up at the ceiling, thinking about his feelings and options.

* * *

Syaoran knocked on the door hardly. It was absolutely pouring outside and the people in the house seem to not have heard him.

He was just preparing to knock another time, when suddenly the door swung open. Sakura was just standing there, holding onto the door handle, and wide-eyed staring at the person at the door.

* * *

_Syaoran knew he had no choice, he had fallen too hard for the girl in the past year to let her go like that._

_He booked a ticket to Japan, after confessing about what happened to his mother. He had informed his mother, Yelan, about proposing to Sakura and she had agreed, having met the pleasant Sakura for a few times that year._

_When Yelan heard what he had done to the poor girl three years ago, her heart ached for the girl. However when he told her, he was going to chase after her, she immediately gave her permission and she let out a relieved sigh._

"_Now son, you have to apologise for what you did to the girl." Yelan ordered sternly. "I am very ashamed of your behaviour three years ago."_

"_I'm sorry, mother." Syaoran answered sorrowfully. "I am ashamed of myself too."_

"_You should not be only saying sorry to me. Now go!" Yelan waved her hand, signalling that her son can leave now._

"_Goodbye mother for the meantime."_

"_Don't come back without Sakura as your fiancée!"_

"_Of course, mother."_

_He arrived at Japan, a day later._

* * *

Once Sakura gathered enough of her wits, she slammed the door close again. Syaoran anticipated this move and pushed his foot in to take the impact, wincing as the door contacted with his foot.

"Come on, Sakura!"

"What do you want, Li?"

He flinched as she called him Li, which had never sounded so uncomfortable on anyone else's lips.

"I want you and to work out what's wrong with our relationship, Sakura."

"Isn't it too late for that?"

"Just open the door and I'll make up for all this."

"No."

He was about to persuade her to open the door, when he sneezed from his wet clothes and windy weather.

Sakura peeped out from the door and gasped, noting that Syaoran was all wet, from head to feet. She slowly opened the door and let him in.

"Fine, come on. I don't want you catching a cold. I might not like you, but I don't want to kill you, even if it's unintentionally." She led him to the bathroom, gave him a towel and some of her brother's old clothes that he left behind, after moving with Yukito to Tokyo. Syaoran want into the bathroom and dried himself.

Meanwhile, Sakura kept Shinakio busy in his bedroom upstairs, with his favourite television show and a few other toys within his reach. She stayed with him until she heard a feint shout, "SAKURA!?!"

She immediately rushed downstairs and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Syaoran felt slightly assured with the tinge of concern in her voice and big expressive eyes. "Listen, can we work this out?"

"What is there to work out, Li?" Sakura answered stubbornly. "You don't want to see me and I don't want to see you so why bother?"

"Because I still love you so much," Syaoran exclaimed with love for Sakura expressed in his voice, and he kneeled do in front of her, to beg for her forgiveness. "I know this might sound corny and clichéd, but I realised that I can't live without you, after you left me.

"Tomoyo and Eriol saw me, after you left. They can tell you what a mess I was when you left me and broke my heart. I only need you to live! Let me be romantic and clichéd. You are my sun and my moon and my world and my everything. You are my beacon of light in this world of darkness I live in." (A.N. Ah ha, ha, ha! These are the clichéd romantic sentences that come to my mind. I just typed them down.)

Sakura nearly burst out laughing at his extremely mushy speech, but he was looking so serious and sincere that she couldn't. Involuntary, her hand reached out and caressed his cheek. Incidentally, he also unconsciously leaned into her touch and smiled in such a peaceful and calming way.

All of a sudden, she snapped out of her daze and abruptly pulled her hand back to herself. Syaoran got a determination in him, knowing that somewhere in her heart, she still love him, like him to her.

"'Anyways, now that you're done, please go away." Sakura turned around, face flushed, making her even lovelier in Syaoran's eyes.

"I still love you and you still love me. Why fight the feeling when we CAN be together?"

"But…"

"Eh…no buts from you…I love you no matter what you did to me! I suppose I deserved that too but I will only forget it if you are still here with me. Don't you get it? I love you too much to let you go. I love you, I love you, I love you, dammit!"

Sakura nearly broke down but seeing Syaoran so serious, she went upstairs. Syaoran made to follow her but she said, "Wait down here, I'll be back."

Syaoran was a complete nervous wreck. He was pacing around the place, thinking what he was going to give the engagement ring to her, without her rejecting him once again. He turned, hearing footsteps. What he saw shocked him.

"Who is he?" He asked. "Your nephew? Surely not your son?"

"He is my son," Sakura answered, setting Shinakio down on the couch. He looked at the man standing in front of him and staring.

"Hwllo!" He waved to Syaoran. Syaoran had to resist a smile at the child's cuteness, while Sakura kissed Shinakio on the nose and squealed out a, "HOW CUTE!"

"Who's son is he?" Syaoran interrogated angrily, ignoring Shinakio's interruption.

"Yours," replied Sakura calmly, playing with Shinakio.

"Mine?" Syaoran managed to choke out, starting to glare at Sakura. "When the heck were you going to tell me, if I didn't come find you?"

"Never, I guess."

"You didn't tell me we had a son? After how many years? Dammit! You like to hide things from me? Any more secrets to tell?"

Sakura's emerald eyes flashed, "Danger" it said. Syaoran took no notice. "You think I was happy to hide it from you! If you hadn't dumped me in such a way, maybe you would have known even before he was born!"

"So it's my fault now? It's my fault that you're not telling me that I have a son!"

"NO, NO, NO, it was all my fault for choosing you for my baby's father! It's okay, I wouldn't bother you any further. Get out! Leave and don't come back!" She pushed Syaoran, who was too dazed to response, to the door and slammed it in his face.

Syaoran snapped out of his reverie and banged on the door. "Sakura, Sakura, I'm sorry!" It was already too late, after all he said, Sakura already had too much. She was already upstairs into her room and begun to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

Syaoran had already banged and yelled for hours. He could hear faintly at times that his son was crying. He ran a hand through his hair, "How the heck did it turn out like this? I mean I turned my temper on Sakura only for a second. She didn't even tell me our son's name!"

"Li-kun?" Syaoran brightened up at the sound of his name and looked towards the speaker.

"Daidouji-san! And…Eriol."

"Nice to see you too, dear little cousin. Still unsuccessful in his task?" Eriol taunted, jokingly.

Syaoran turned depressed again. "I accidentally released my anger on her for a second when she told me about the child."

Tomoyo gasped. Eriol was confused, "What child?"

"Their child, their son, Li Shinakio. You got angry at her!?!"

"I was just too surprised, I tried to apologise but she wouldn't listen."

"I'll open the door, I got her keys." Tomoyo opened the door and stepped in. Shinakio stopped crying and stared at them cutely. Syaoran could not stop himself and picked him up, hugging him.

"Da, da!" Shinakio laughed. Tomoyo smiled, the similarities between the father and son was uncanny.

"That's his way of saying dad." Tomoyo explained as Syaoran was looking slightly puzzled. "Anyways, where's Sakura? It is unusual that she leaves Shi-chan by himself."

They looked around the place. In the end, it was Tomoyo who found her. "Sakura-chan!" she screamed. Everyone else came running. "She's really hot and has a high fever."

"Take her to the hospital!" Syaoran was concerned about Sakura. It was important to make sure nothing happens to her, or else he would absolutely not forgive himself.

* * *

A.N. To be sure, I wanted this to be the last chapter, but I can't! I wanted to add an extra twist but I couldn't fit it! I only do Maximum 6 pages of writing for each chapter! I'll be adding the last chapter soon though!


	5. Oops They Did It Again

* * *

Disclaimer: I never owned Card Captor Sakura…never had and never will.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Oops They Did It Again**

Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol were sitting besides her as they waited for the doctor to come out. They were absolutely desperate to know what happened to Sakura. Shinakio was sitting on Syaoran's lap as Syaoran kept him entertained.

"So your name is Shi-chan?" Syaoran asked.

"Shi-chan!" Shinakio called out, nodding cheerfully at his new fatherly figure.

Tomoyo still had the heart to squeal at Shinakio's cuteness even though she was scared to death by Sakura just moments ago. Syaoran and Eriol chuckled softly, not fully in the mood to laugh yet.

"So how is she, doctor?" Tomoyo asked as the doctor came out after he came out of the hospital room Sakura was in.

"She is fine." The doctor told them seriously. "You should not have let her get wet and not change clothes for hours. You could have killed them both!" He walked away to examine other patients.

"We know!" Tomoyo exclaimed, half self-loathingly. "If only we got on an earlier flight!" Tomoyo's eyes watered.

"Hey, hey," Eriol tried to calm her down. "Don't cry! Sakura is fine! She's not dead yet!"

Tomoyo glared at him through her tears and screeched, "Don't add 'yet'!"

"Oh…I mean…she won't be dead for a long time!" Eriol corrected.

"You make her sound like she's rising from the dead." Syaoran was clearly relieved as the tension in his voice disappeared.

"Uh…I mean…"

"Don't you dare!" Tomoyo warned him with a strict face. Syaoran gained the heart to snicker loudly at his slightly embarrassed best friend.

"Maybe you should see her? To ease your mind…?" Eriol suggested, taking the attention off himself.

"Excuse me! Can we go in to see Sakura?" Tomoyo asked a nurse, who happened to conveniently walk out of Sakura's room after she tidied up after the busy doctor.

"Sure! But she's asleep though and she just fallen asleep." The nurse answered sympathetically as she eyed Tomoyo's still yet-to-dried watery eyes.

The three of them walked into the big room Sakura was given. Nothing but the best for Li Syaoran's love interest. (A.N. Or should I say lover? ;P)

Syaoran stayed at the doorway as Eriol walked to the couch and sat down, and Tomoyo walked to Sakura's side.

Sakura was ghastly pale, Syaoran noted dully. Her normally pink lips were sadly reduced to being slightly greyish. Her usually lustrous hair was beside her in messy wisps. Though, nothing could change his love for her. However the only thing he felt right now was remorse

Tomoyo flew around Sakura in a helpless frenzy. She was full of activity as she ran around the room, setting things in her preferred places and preparing things for when Sakura wakes up.

Eriol's glaze turned from his girlfriend's active figure to his best friend's guilt-ridden face. He stood up from his seat and went over to him. "Hey, it's not your fault. Anyone would have lost their temper. If it was me, I was sure I might too, it is unpreventable."

"No, you won't. You are a gentleman, always courteous and smooth. I am nothing but a stupid maniac." Syaoran complimented Eriol, all while putting himself down further. Eriol gave his friend a wistful smile, knowing he cannot convince Syaoran anyways, only Sakura can do that now or else no one can.

When Tomoyo finally grew still without things to do, she sat down heavily on the couch. Seeing her tired form, Eriol called out, "Come on now Tomoyo, we should go rest ourselves. We only arrived today and Sakura won't be happy if we look dead when she wakes up."

"Don't use the word 'dead'! Or die, for a matter of fact." Tomoyo whined as she let herself be lifted by Eriol and pulled towards the door.

"I'll stay here. Here but take Shinakio" Syaoran volunteered and handed Shinakio over to Tomoyo, who received him.

"O…but you arrived today too!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"It's okay, let's go, Tomoyo." Eriol urged and dragged an unwillingly Tomoyo away, with Shinakio adorably waving bye to his father.

Syaoran closed the door behind them and sat down in a chair beside the unconscious Sakura. He kissed her softly on her still hotter than usual forehead. He smiled his own wistful smile as he watched over Sakura for the remainder of the day.

* * *

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night, finding her left hand restrained. She looked down to see a deeply asleep Syaoran, holding her left hand against his cheek. She smiled as she drunk from the cup of water besides her, earlier prepared by Tomoyo. (A.N. The cup had a lid! So no water sitting with dust floating on it!)

Sakura slowly pulled one of her blankets and covered Syaoran with it, with difficulty since she only had one hand to use. She smiled down fondly at him and kissed him on his cheek before settling in a cosy spot and cuddled up to Syaoran's warmth to sleep.

She was always comfortable with Syaoran around her. Her mind naturally relaxed when she is near him; maybe it was his strong and protective aura, kind of like her brother's. She was sleeping like a log in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Tomoyo slowly crept through the door of Sakura's room. She nearly could not suppress her usual shriek of "KAWAII!!!" However in this situation the word "kawaii" is actually quite suitable.

Syaoran was sleeping on Sakura's left hand with his cheek on the back of her back. Sakura was curled up right around Syaoran and her left hand. She had a gentle and beautiful smile on her face.

Silently, Tomoyo slid her video recorder out of her bag.

She got a full 5 minutes of filming before Eriol came into the room and almost laughed at how his girlfriend is acting. Eriol got breakfast for all of them at a café just outside the hospital. He tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped a complete meter before turning around with a humorous expression.

"Come on, let's wake Syaoran up." Eriol suggested and looked over to Syaoran. "O…he is going to have a crank in his neck by the time he wakes up."

Tomoyo pouted regretfully. "I didn't even get 10 minutes of filming them in their cute sleeping position."

Eriol just chuckled and shook Syaoran awake.

Surely, when Syaoran woke up, his neck was hurting like someone just punched it. He nodded dazedly at Eriol and Tomoyo before walking off to the bathroom at the side of the room.

"Gosh, he looks tired." Tomoyo observed closely. Suddenly a moan to the side startled her. Without the warmth provided by Syaoran, Sakura woke up. Tomoyo immediately flocked to her like a mother hen.

"Are you feeling alright, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked nervously.

Sakura smiled. "I am feeling better. Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital because you fainted from the fever you had."

"Oh…"

"What exactly happened?"

"Uh..."

"You don't have to tell me…"

"Well, I don't know why…but…"

"What is it?"

"Syaoran came to my house and he apologised and stuff…and then…"

"Yes?"

"I told him about Shinakio…where is he?"

"Who?"

"Shinakio."

"Oh…he's being taken care of by my mother."

"Oh…there's a relief. Did he get hurt?"

"No. Now how did it go after you told him?"

"He kind of got angry…and I don't know why but I felt really angry too and suddenly depressed after he started yelling. I yelled back at him…and I couldn't help it…I'm guessing he hates me now…I hate myself too." Sakura started to sob. Syaoran's heart ached as he listened to her, but he is feeling too shameful to come out of the bathroom.

Tomoyo wrapped her arms tightly around Sakura while Eriol came close and patted Sakura comfortingly on the head. When her sobbing subsided, Sakura fell asleep again.

Syaoran treaded out of the bathroom once she was asleep. Tomoyo looked at him. He looked so pitiful; it's weird to see the always over-confident future leader of the Li clan and leader of the school like that.

Eager to take Syaoran out of his depressing mood, they took him outside to eat their breakfast.

Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran slowly strolled back to Sakura's hospital room after they had their breakfast and walked around the hospital to clear their minds.

* * *

They had arrived just in time to see the doctor walking out of the room, looking very concerned about something. He walked too fast for any of the three to stop him so they turned to the room.

Just before they were about to enter the room, there was a feint weeping sound. Syaoran paused and hesitated at the noise. He mouthed for Tomoyo and Eriol to go through while he waited outside, next to the door, leaning on the wall.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo gasped. Sakura was looking even more upset than while she was crying before.

"I…I…wa…wan…t…to…s…see…S…Syao…ran." Sakura choked out through her weeping.

"Do you want to see Li-kun?" Tomoyo questioned. Sakura nodded almost hysterically. "Now?" She nodded again.

Eriol and Tomoyo went to Syaoran outside the room and told him, "You heard what she said, we're going to go and give you so alone time…don't make her cry any more!" Syaoran nodded grimly and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

Sakura unexpectedly felt a strong and masculine hug around her. She cried even harder in his chest.

Syaoran did not know what else to do except for hugging her as tightly as he could. He can feel Sakura's shallow breath and his own heart was aching mercilessly.

"I…I'm…so…so…sor…sorry…" Sakura apologised, with her voice laced with regret.

"Why?" Syaoran asked. "I'm the one who should be sorry…I got mad at you for nothing."

"I…I'm…so…sorry...f…for…yelling…at you…I couldn't help it."

"It's okay."

"I…I'm...sorry…for…not…tell…telling…y…you about…Shi…Shi-chan…ea…earlier…I'm…sorry…f…for…l…leaving…Shi…chan….on his own….while….while…I got…s…sick…"

"It's not your fault!"

"It… is…if…I…I…had…take…taken…better…c…care…of…m…my… body…then…this would…n…never…have happen! I could have taken two lives away!"

"It's okay, Shi-chan was never in any danger!"

"It…it's…not…a…about…S…Shi-chan…it's…about…the…u…u…u…n…nb…o…o…r…n...o…n…e."

"About what?" Sakura shook her head vigorously.

"I'm sorry! I know you hate me enough already! I'm so sorry!"

"Sakura, Sakura, look at me and tell me what's wrong!"

"I'm…I'm…pregnant…" Syaoran had to lean in to hear her as she murmured the sentence.

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry, I said I'm sorry!" Sakura's tone tried more hysterical and she burst into tears once again.

"Who said you need to say sorry?!? I'm so happy! This time, I'm going to be here for you…now cheer up."

Sakura sniffled as she gradually calmed down. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? If we have another child, then Shi-chan would be less bored, won't he?"

"You're okay with it?"

"Yes! I'm not only okay with it. I'm overjoyed and Tomoyo and Eriol will be too when we tell them."

"I'm so glad!" Sakura cried tears of happiness this time around.

"Now, I know this is not a good time and place. But, Kinomoto Sakura, would you be so kind to become my wife? Even if I hurt you time and time again?" With this, Syaoran kneeled on one knee and pulled out the ring that he kept in his pocket all along. It was a beautifully designed ring with two little emerald on the side of a huge pink diamond shaped into a cherry blossom.

Sakura jumped on him and let out a true and sincere laugh. "Oh my gosh! Of course!" she squeaked. He tugged the ring onto her ring finger.

Syaoran smiled at her and twirled her around, like he did when she first came back to Hong Kong and accepted him again. He kissed her tenderly on the lips and spent some good old quality time with her.

* * *

To be sure, Tomoyo and Eriol kind of expected the worst when they came back into the room. What they saw shocked them. They nearly ran out, out of guilt of interrupting such a cute moment says Tomoyo afterwards, after what they saw…except Tomoyo cannot miss such a precious moment.

"KAWAII!!!" Tomoyo screamed as she dug her bag for her video recorder. Eriol stood next to her awkwardly.

"Ano, what are you thinking about, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked, with her face red and clearly embarrassed.

"I don't care." Tomoyo shouted as she focused on her recorder. "Don't you guys dare move!'

Syaoran sweat-dropped. His head was currently on Sakura's exposed stomach because he was eager to sense the life of his second child with Sakura. He wrestled Sakura into a good spot and proceeded to listen for anything that was a noise. Sakura had no choice but to find a comfortable position and smile at her new fiancé's cuteness. That's when Tomoyo and Eriol came…

After awhile, Syaoran could not take it anymore and lifted his head. Just as Tomoyo was about to start yelling, he told her, "We had something to tell you two."

"If it's about the ring, don't bother." Eriol chirped in cheerfully and Tomoyo nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, well, there's something else." Sakura continued, as her face was reddening again.

"Oh my gosh! You don't mean?" Tomoyo raised her question.

"Oh my gosh! How did you know?" Sakura cried in response.

"Oh my gosh! I could so see it in your face!" Tomoyo replied.

"Okay…ladies…if you don't mind I would like to know what is going on here? I have no idea about what you two are trying to say with your 'oh my gosh!'s." Eriol stared at the girls like they were aliens.

Sakura and Tomoyo giggled in unison. "Boys!" they sighed together.

"Hey!" Syaoran warned before saying to Eriol, "So let me tell you, Eriol, that my dear Sakura is…"

"Going to model for me!" Tomoyo chimed in. Sakura laughed whole-heartedly while Syaoran raised his brow at them.

"Tomoyo-chan! Don't change the subject!" Sakura laughed.

"Okay, okay…" Tomoyo giggled back. "Anyways, she's, and drum roll please, p…p…p…pregnant!"

Eriol wolf whistled. "Dear little cute cousin, you sure work fast."

"Shut up!" Syaoran blushed.

"I get to plan your wedding!" Tomoyo sang happily.

"Thank you! I love you Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura squealed excitedly.

* * *

A.N. Thanks for reading this story, "Heartbreakers" I hope you enjoyed the ending! I just randomly chose something out of my mind! Sorry if you didn't like it! Leave a review if you can! I really want to improve in my writing skills so you can tell me anything I did wrong!


End file.
